365 Days of Hetalia
by MarillaOfFlames
Summary: Welcome to days in the life of the nations! And a couple OC's, cause sometimes you need them. A book of one-shots with varying themes.
1. January 1st

**Hello! Welcome to this story thingy that I started cause I have too much free time and get bored easily! Well, as the description said, this is a one-shot book. Here's the OC that I use for Hetalia:**

Atlantis**- **Hip-length black hair that fades to a light brown at the bottom. She usually ties it in pigtails, but will sometimes leave it down or braid it. She wears black cargo-pants and a tight-fitting olive green top. She isn't really considered a nation, but none of the other countries can make her stay out of the conferences. She may act childish, but is a good ally to have when you need it.

**There we go. Enjoy~**

* * *

**January 1****st**

England groaned, and placed his hands on either side of his head, hoping if he pushed hard enough, the headache would vanish. Making a mental note to never challenge America to a drinking competition, he made is way to the conference room. Why the nations would plan a meeting New Year's Day was beyond him.

He was early, the room empty except for Greece, who probably spent the night in the room and was still asleep. Sitting in his usual spot, he leaned against his hands once more, wishing he could be asleep. The door opened and a young girl entered. She was the newly 'discovered nation' of Atlantis. She walked over and sat down in the space next to England.

After a moment of silence, Atlantis spoke, "England!"

"Hmm?" he replied quietly.

"England!" She repeated, slightly louder. This time England ignored her, hoping she would be quiet.

It didn't work. "England! England! England! England!" Atlantis chanted, getting louder each time she said his name.

He winced. She wasn't helping his headache as she continued to say his name.

With an evil grin on her face, she leaned in close to his ear. "Arthur Kirkland!" she shouted and he jumped.

"What?!?" he yelled back as the girl started laughing.

"America was right. You do have one hell of a hangover!"

**

* * *

**

The end~ I hope you enjoyed. I'm just getting into the rythem of writing again. It's been a while xD

I AM TAKING REQUESTS!!!!! It's hard to think of random themes sometimes xD I have another 5 or so ideas, and then the holidays so... Please review with ideas!!!

Special thanks to Tobiuo for reading this over before I posted it. (You're gonna get a lot more xD)

~MarillaOfFlames


	2. January 2nd

**Well, I just thought it would work. I'm sorry that China went a little OOC (Well, I think he did) but who else would be this nice? America? He'd laugh, then be nice after a couple minutes.**

* * *

**January 2****nd**

It had been snowing for a while now, but no one was really complaining. They had no where else to go anyway, which was a good thing, because even if they wanted to leave, the snow would've prevented it. The sun had set a while ago, and there was no light outside, save for the streetlights, but even they were blurred by the falling snow.

Atlantis walked through the hall towards her room happily, humming a tune to herself. Then the lights when out. The snow had finally managed to cause a power outage. Atlantis froze mid-step. She may appear fearless, to try to trick the other nations to see her as one as well, but she suffers from nyctophobia*, a childish fear that she can't get rid of. Atlantis reached out with a shaky hand for the wall and once her hand made contact with it, she began to make her way slowly down the hall. Opening the first door she found, Atlantis stumbled in and sat against the wall. She pulled her legs up against her chest as tears ran down her cheeks and her body continued to shake uncontrollably. Small sobs sounded through the empty room.

China walked down the hallway with a pack of matches, looking for a candle, or anything else he could light to be able to see. As he passed the room Atlantis was in, he heard a whimper. He turned to the door and pushed it open quietly.

Atlantis heard footsteps enter the room and froze. As they moved around the room, she continued to shake, but covered her mouth with her hand to stifle any sounds.

"Hello? Is anyone here, aru?" China called quietly as he finally found a candle on the windowsill. He lit it an held it up, and immediately spotted Atlantis. "Atlantis-chan? Is that you, aru?" He moved towards her and crouched down, holding the candle up to see her face.

She stared at him for a moment, before reaching forward and touching his hand lightly, then squeezing it almost painfully. China gave her a weird look and she smiled slightly. "Had to make sure you were real."

China smiled back and held her hand, "Don't worry, the lights will turn on again soon anyway, aru,"

* * *

* = fear of the dark, in case you didn't figure it out.

**Damn what a horrible ending xD I need to rewrite it, but I don't know what else to do! Have I ever seen snow take out power? I think maybe once, but it happened elsewhere over the winter. (Haha!)**

**~MarillaOfFlames  
**_(Please Request!!)_


	3. January 3rd

**Well, this is random. xD**

* * *

**January 3**

"America! It's mine! I called it!" Atlantis pouted and turned her back to America.

"No, it's mine! Besides, you shouldn't even be here! These meetings are for nations only!" America replied loudly, and the conference room fell silent. Every nation present turned to see how Atlantis would react.

She turned back slowly with an eerie grin on her face. "What was that?"

America made an odd sound and backed up a step. "Only nations should be here…" he said, not backing down, but was defiantly less certain of his chances of leaving the room in one piece. Atlantis stared at him in silence for a moment before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his knees. "I know! I want to be a nation, but you won't let me! It's not fair!" she cried, crocodile tears running down her face.

"Um… It's just…" America started to explain, when Atlantis leaned forward, pushing against his legs. He fell backwards and landed on his butt. "What was that?!"

Atlantis sat back on her heels and laughed. She stood up and walked to the table. "That was me getting the last slice of pizza."

* * *

**What did people think the fight was about? I'm curious xD**

**See? It was random. And short. That makes me sad that it is so short. Maybe I'll rewrite it eventually... And the grab the knees and lean thing is a little trick I learned in rugby~ Is it obvious that I have almost no ideas? Request!!!**

**Oh, and thanks again to Tobiuo~**

**~MarillaOfFlames  
**_(Please request!!)_


	4. January 4th

**Well, I guess if you use a magnifying glass, you'd find a little bit of PrussiaXOC. Maybe xD**

**Please reveiw! I don't like to ask, but you guys are making me nervous!**

**IMPORTANT(ISH)-- Well, it's not relevent, but if you know how to swear in any language other than english, would you mind telling me? Please?**

**January 4****th**

Cinnamon hearts. Hell in a tiny candy. At least that's what Atlantis believed the first time she tried one of those small balls of fire. Now she avoids them at all costs, but everyone's luck runs out eventually.

Atlantis skipped down the hall happily. Turning a corner, she bumped into Denmark. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't notice… you… there…" she trailed off when she spotted the small bag in his hand. "A-are those… cinnamon hearts?"

Denmark looked at the bag, then Atlantis reaction, then back at the bag as an evil smirk spreads across his face. "Yes they are. Would you like one?"

"Umm…. No thanks! I'll just be going that way now!" she panicked, pointing back the way she came. As she turned, Denmark blocked her path with his arm, corning her against the wall.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Quite sure, thanks." Atlantis replied as she ducked under his arm and took off down the hallway. Denmark watched her run with the same smirk before following her.

She took the corner at a sprint, barely managing the turns. Knowing Denmark, she really didn't want to see him while he had those little candies with him. Atlantis slid around another corner and straight into Prussia.

He looked down at her as he grabbed her in a tight hug. "Now, did you miss the awesome me that much?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was just-!" Atlantis cut herself off when Denmark rounded the corner. He smirked and stepped closer, holding the bag up and shaking it tauntingly. Atlantis writhed in Prussia's grip, who quickly put the pieces together. He grinned in a way that would make Russia proud and turned her around in his arms. Atlantis attempted to place a hand over her mouth, but the placement of Prussia's arms held them immobile. Instead, she set her jaw and kept her mouth tightly shut as Denmark approached.

"She doesn't like them?" Prussia asked calmly.

"I would say she doesn't." Denmark replied with a grin. He raised a hand to her face and started to pry her mouth open. "Velbekomme!" He placed five or six (she couldn't tell) of the hearts in her mouth and covered it with his hand.

Atlantis made a muffled sound of protest as she started to writhe more. Denmark and Prussia watched her with an amused look on their faces. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and Prussia laughed as she gave up and went limp in his arms. "They won't kill you. Don't be so weak."

A few minutes later, Denmark removed his hand and Prussia let go. Atlantis immediately took off down the hall again. The first room she past was that of Japan and she slammed the door open. America and Japan were sitting at a table discussing something. Atlantis hurried over and grabbed the cup from Japan's hands. She downed the tea quickly, then bowed to him. "My apologizes. I can't handle spicy food." Japan looked baffled, and nodded quietly.

"Please excuse me while I murder Denmark." Atlantis bowed again, and hurried from the room, leaving the confused nations behind her.

Velbekomme! = Enjoy! _(Danish)_

**Sorry if it's really random, but that seems to be a trend with these xD. Has anyone else realized how hard it is to not use things like 'xD, :P, :)' when you're writing. Cause I totally would've described Prussia's face like ':D' and Denmark's would be similar.**

**And that would be my personal reaction to cinnamon hearts. I can't stand them. They're so spicy!!!**

**Thanks again Tobiuo~**

**~MarillaOfFlames**

_(Please Request!!!)_


	5. January 5th

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I just haven't felt like writing…**

**I take ****no**** credit. Well, some xD The ideas and plotline came from Tobiuo! Yay~ But I did write it. Seriously xD**

* * *

Prussia's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. He was bored. It wasn't the normal type of bored, it was the kind that makes a person want to gouge their own eyes out with the nearest item.

The world conference started out almost productively, until America said something and everything spiraled out of control. Even watching England take a glass of water to the head couldn't relieve Prussia of his boredom.

He looked across the room and spotted Atlantis. She was staring across the room with the blank look of a person lost in thought. A smirk slowly spread itself across his face as he stood and walked casually over to her side.

* * *

"Boo."

Atlantis jumped and landed awkwardly in her chair upon landing. "Don't do that!" she scolded, wagging a finger in Prussia's face. "What do you want?"

"So I was thinking of getting out of this snowy crap and heading to some beach tomorrow. Wanna come with the awesomeness that is me?"

Atlantis twitched at his description of himself, and then shook her head. "No thank you."

"Why not? Can't swim?" Prussia joked, but when Atlantis froze, he knew he hit a nerve. "You can't, can you?" Atlantis didn't reply and looked away. "That's alright. Not that you'd look good in a bikini anyway."

Atlantis felt her face turn red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. She attempted in vain to ignore the noisy man. Although Prussia seemed to have made it a personal goal to be very hard to ignore, Atlantis was even more determined. She was brought crashing down from the clouds her head had managed to float in again when Prussia poked her chest.

"… Well, it's not like you have any sex appeal. I mean, look. What are they? Double A's?"

Atlantis's face became redder and she smacked his hand away as she stood up and faced him. Her chair fell over loudly as she stared at him, shaking with rage. The few people in the room who were not fighting turned in interest to see what was happening. She stared at Prussia who smirked down at her. Atlantis's control broke and she slapped him, hard. The sound caused the fighting to cease, and all the other nations turned to watch Atlantis run out of the room and Prussia raise a hand to his cheek, the grin still on his face.

Atlantis had ended up in a closet after she left the conference. She struggled to rega

* * *

in her composure after everything Prussia had said. _Jerk._ she thought as she took a deep breath and left the closet. Most nations passed her by, a couple exchanged greetings. Passing Sweden, she paused and asked him what she missed, which was apparently almost nothing. Atlantis went to thank him, but noticed him staring at something behind her. She turned around in time to get grabbed around the waist. The floor came up to meet her as she was knocked over.

"No one slaps Prussia!"

Atlantis twitched. "Apparently I do. Get off of me now." she twisted sideways, rolling Prussia over an standing up. She didn't take more than a step when Prussia grabbed her ankle once more and she hit the ground again. "What the hell?! I thought you bothered me enough earlier!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Prussia pulled on Atlantis's leg, dragging her towards him.

"Let go!" Atlantis yelled and kicked at his face with her free leg. Prussia dodged it easily and released her other leg for her wrist, laughing. She rolled towards him, hoping to free herself. Prussia immediately reacted and grabbed her other arm, pinning her down beneath him. He stared at her face while shifting his hands so he could hold both of hers in one of his. His free hand moved down and he groped her.

"Hmm…I guess their bigger than I thought."

Atlantis blushed and stopped struggling. "Jerk."

Prussia ignored her. "You have pretty eyes."

With a sudden jerk, Atlantis managed to free her hands and escape from under Prussia, face red as one of Spain's tomatoes. "Sucking up won't change the fact that I'm so incredibly mad at you right now."

"So you say." Prussia said and rolled his eyes, watching her leave.

* * *

**Damn what a horrible ending. I mean, ew. Just ew. That's all I have to say about it. Seriously, somebody tell me how to fix it!**

**~MarillaOfFlames**

_(~Request Please~)_


	6. January 6th

**This one contains mild implied yaoi… Very mild. Oh, and the word 'ass'. Now you've seen the word so you can't be surprised to see it again~ **

**Anyway, sorry it's taken so long. It's been written for a week or so but I didn't like it. But the 'kolkolkol' I just received from CrazyMeganekko kinda shoved me into work mode xD **

**I fail at France's character… Luckily he's only here briefly.**

**Enjoy~**

**January 6****th**

"Atlantis. Truth or Dare?"

"Why me Prussia? Can't you ask Austria or something?" Atlantis pointed towards a corner of the room where Austria was huddled, shaking.

* * *

_~.:Flashback:.~_

"Hey France!" America called to the nation who, after an earlier drinking contest, had stripped down to his rose. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare~"

America looked around quickly, the grinned. "Kiss Austria." Austria's head snapped up as his eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't-"

"Come to me Austria~" France called, and Austria promptly stood and fled from the room. He was closely followed by France, and after a few moments, Hungary joined in the chase. The remaining nations bet on Austria's frame of mind as they waited for the trio's return.[1] A few minutes later, France returned, grinning as Hungary dragged a twitching Austria with one hand, the other holding a camera.[2]

_~.:End Flashback:.~_

* * *

"Because I don't think poor Austria can handle anything else, and I don't want to end up deaf when he returns to his normal self." Prussia laughed. "Now pick."

"Pick someone else! Please! Why me?"

Prussia shook his head, "Dare it is then!" Ignoring Atlantis's protests, he grabbed his iPod. [3] He gestured to Atlantis who walked over, mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come. Prussia skipped through the song until he found the part he was looking for, then shoved a headphone in Atlantis's ear. After a few seconds, he whispered, "Sing that to Denmark."

Atlantis laughed. "Oh thank god. I thought it'd be so much worse than that." She calmly walked over to Denmark, who was lying on a couch across the room and stood in front of him, a hand on her hip. Denmark stared up at her with an eerie grin.

On the other side of the room, Sweden and Germany stood and simultaneously and ushered Finland and Italy from the room, not wanting the smaller nation to see the outcome of the dare.

"Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon." Atlantis said with a grin.

Denmark's face looked as though it was about to split in half as his grin grew and he shifted into a sitting position. As Atlantis turned to walk away, one arm shot out and wrapped around her waist and the other grabbed her wrist. With a sharp tug, Atlantis half leaned, half fell on the Dane. He twisted around to sit on her stomach. "You first."

Atlantis laughed and lightly slapped him. "Bad puppy.[4]" He gave her an odd look. "You're drunk Δανία."

"So?"

"You're gonna regret that tomorrow. Anyway, get off. You're squishing me!"

"What are you implying?"

Atlantis panicked. "I implied something?!"

Denmark grinned again and removed himself from her, "We'll see."

She gave him a weird look as she quickly returned to her seat and brushed herself off. She looked around the room once more before deciding the next victim. "England. Truth or dare?"

* * *

[1] England, Germany and Spain got it right xD

[2] Yaoi fan girl she is. Incase you didn't know. (Seriously, look it up~)

[3] He has one… For plot purposes!

[4] Denmark totally looks like a dog! Or maybe it's just me…

Apparently Δανία is Denmark in Greek…

* * *

**Anyway, this chapter kinda sucked... Please review and tell me what you think!  
~MarillaOfFlames  
**_~Suggestions please~_


End file.
